Team Mask
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Having one masked kunoichi was bad enough, but imagine having more than just one. Things start to become more screwy from here and so forth. More chapters coming soon. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Team Mask**

**Part 1**

It was a quiet day in the Hidden Leaf Village, and Naruto used this as an opportunity to have some time for relaxation. He was still trying to forget about all the torment that was brought upon him by the Mask. Ever since the three mask incidents that occurred so many weeks ago, Naruto has been feeling troubled and paranoid, as during all three incidents he was almost always a victim. All he simply wanted was to act like it never happened, but deep down he knew that was impossible.

"Again with that. I thought I told you before that if you were gonna explain this story, you shouldn't focus on my mask problems so much." said Naruto.

"Calm down, you're getting worked up over nothing. I was only-"

"I'll show you how worked up I am if you keep this up."

"Whatever, let's just continue."

While walking through the village, Naruto was keeping a close eye out around the area, hoping that nothing screwy was gonna happen. So far, it seemed that everything was going okay at the moment.

At least up until now.

"Psst, hey Naruto." whispered an unknown voice.

"Who said that?" he asked while looking around.

"Close your eyes, and you'll get a big surprise.

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just do it."

"Uh, okay."

Doing as he was told, Naruto just stood there and closed his eyes.

"Now just stay that way for a short second and soon you will get results. I promise you that."

"Whatever this is, I'd really like to- EEEP"

"It's just a cozy and comfy ATOMIC WEDGIE."

Pretty soon, Naruto's underwear was pulled up over his head by none other than Sakura Haruno, whom was wearing the mask. However this time her appearance had changed drastically. Her hair was now much longer, she had a full figured body, and she was wearing a low cut yellow shirt, a pair of lavender shorts with a cherry blossom on both sides, a red bow in her hair and high heeled sandals.

"That's right folks. Let's just say that I gave myself a nice and pretty makeover, in order to make things more interesting, if you know what I mean." she said.

"Hmm, now let's see. What can I do next?" wondered Sakura as she put a hand to her chin. But no sooner did a mischievous grin appear on her green face the moment a thought entered her mind.

"Why must this always happen. Can't there be a day in my life where someone doesn't wear the Mask!" said a distraught Naruto.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got some matters to take care of. But first."

Without warning, she gave Naruto a big kiss on the lips, ending it with the sound of a 'pop' after their lips separated.

"Just a little something I learned from Bugs Bunny cartoons,also because I think you're cuter than Sasuke, WOO HOOHOOHOOHOO." she called out before dashing away.

"Yuck, mask kisses are disgusting." said Naruto as he wiped his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile elsewhere...<strong>

"Ooh, I am getting so sick and tired of Sakura always causing trouble with that stupid mask. If only I still had it from when I first stole it, I'd be able to give her a taste of her own medicine. I just I wish I could have my own mask, then I could teach her a lesson she'd never forget." said Ino as she went walking along the path near the river in the forest.

Ino just couldn't stop thinking of it,she was still ticked off about Sakura and the mask. All of her relentless and cartoonish habits of wackiness and tomfoolery were starting to get on her last nerve. She also felt embarrassed about the many times Sakura had given her an atomic wedgie, even the one time when she had hung her from a tree branch by her underwear. All she wanted to do was beat Sakura at her own game.

During her walk, she ended up tripping over a rock in her path and fell face first into some mud. She almost felt like screaming in a rage because of all the stress she's endured from Sakura's pranks. She furiously wiped the mud off her face and was about to move on until she suddenly noticed something buried under the mud. Feeling curious, she dug into the mud and to her surprise she found what appeared to be another mask. Ino became puzzled about this as she knew Sakura already had the mask herself.

"This is just weird. How could the mask be here. Am I dreaming, or could this be a second mask?" she wondered.

However, when she turned it over to look at the inside, she quickly spotted the green glow that emitted from it. Various thoughts began racing through her mind, most of them telling her to put on the mask while the rest were warning her not to.

"_Go ahead, put it on. No one's watching." said a voice inside her head._

_"Don't do it, the mask is too dangerous. Don't you remember what happened last time?" said another voice._

_"Come on, you want to get even with Sakura, right? Well this is the way to do it."_

_"If you use it again, there will be serious consequences."_

_"Just imagine what it would be like if you had that mask on. Boys would instantly throw themselves at you, they'd worship the ground you walk on. Sakura couldn't compete with that."_

_"Get rid of it, you know it's not right to keep it."_

_"Stop stalling, just put it on."_

_"Get rid of it!"_

_"Put it on!"_

_"Get rid of it!"_

_"Put it on!"_

"STOP IT, I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE." she yelled out loud.

At the last minute, she took one more look at the mask in her hands. Having finally made up her mind, she raised it up and placed it straight on her face. The mask began to wrap itself around her head, engulfing it entirely. Before long, she soon started spinning around in a mini tornado. Her spinning possessed enough strength to go burrowing underground and popping up on the other side of the river. She soon ended up in an open area.

When the spinning came to an immediate stop, there stood Ino in it's place with a completely altered appearance. Her face was lime green, and she was wearing a blue colored, buttoned up crop top which was opened slightly, some tight dark grey trouser shorts, diamond earrings and red pumps. Her ponytail was also longer and was curled at the tip.

"I'm baaaack." she said in a scheming tone.

"So what do you think readers, don't I look sexy?, I absolutely hope so, because this is where it's at. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a little score to settle with a certain someone."

Afterwards, she took off dashing for the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the village...<strong>

"I just can't take this anymore. I don't think I'll be able to afford anymore underwear if Sakura keeps up with those atomic wedgies. Plus her pranks are getting way out of hand. There's no telling what she might do next." said Naruto while sitting at home on his bed. He hoped that Sakura would not try to find him. Of course he was about to be proved wrong.

"All this stress is making me hungry, maybe a nice bowl of ramen will calm me down"

Getting off the bed, Naruto made his way towards his refrigerator to get some ramen. His stomach was growling constantly as he hadn't eaten in days because of the mask. But he would be in for a big surprise the moment he opened it.

"HEY NARUTO." greeted Sakura loudly as she popped out of the refrigerator, thus startling Naruto.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" he yelled.

"I just thought that I'd drop by to see my favorite shinobi. And besides, you're scheduled for a doctor's appointment." she said cartoonishly.

"Doctor's appointment?"

Before he knew it, she was already dressed like a doctor.

"That's right Mr. Uzumaki. Now, let's get started, first I want you to open your mouth and say "aaah."

Realizing he had no choice, Naruto reluctantly opened his mouth and said "aaah."

"That's not good enough. Stick out your tongue."

Naruto, once again reluctantly, stuck out his tongue as requested. But he was soon taken by surprise when Sakura shoved an oversized tongue depressor into his mouth.

"Hmm, tsk tsk tsk. This is more serious than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"It's time for a shot." said Sakura as she pulled out a giant hypodermic needle from her pocket.

At the last second, Naruto went running out of his house.

"Some people just don't like needles, hehehe."

Naruto was rushing around the village, trying to get as far away from Sakura as he possibly could, not knowing that he would run into more trouble as he went along.

"When will this nightmare stop?"

"Not until you've had your shot." said Sakura who popped out of nowhere.

"That's just how cartoon physics work. It's no big deal."

"_If there's anyone who can stop this, please do it now. The last thing I want is to get poked by a giant needle." _thought Naruto.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt, too much."

"Hey you, big shot." said a new voice.

Sakura soon turned around to meet face to face with none other than a green faced Ino, whom was holding a giant hammer right above her.

"Say hello to my new friend, Mr Hammer." said Ino with a sinister voice.

"(gulp) Mother!" uttered Sakura before Ino slammed the hammer down on her.

"Oh, I have always wanted to do this. I should have tried it before."

"_This isn't possible. How is Ino wearing the mask at the same time as Sakura. I must be seeing things. Or maybe I'm going crazy._"

"Hello there Naruto, you remember me, don't you?" she greeted.

"How could I forget?"

"Don't I look irresistable?"

"You look more like a crazed maniac than irresistable."

"How can you think that, my looks are to die for."

"I don't see that as being possible."

"Even if I did this?" she asked while making a seductive pose in front of him.

"Not even close."

Sakura meanwhile took the time to crawl out from underneath the hammer. Her whole body was as flat as the ground itself. She then restored herself to normal shape.

"Well well well, what do we have here?, Another mask I see." mentioned Sakura.

"A much more improved mask for your information. This place isn't big enough for the two of us. And once you're out of the way, I'll be the top mask around here." retorted Ino.

"Oh, we'll just see about that. That is, if you've got what it takes."

"You bet I do."

"In that case, I've got a little gift for you." said Sakura before she suddenly snapped her fingers.

A whistling sound was heard from above as Ino looked up to see what it was. She screamed with her eyes popping out before she was smashed by a anvil which had fallen from the sky.

"In the words of Road Runner, "Meep, Meep."

Getting into running position, Sakura went speeding away, leaving a smoke trail behind her.

"Of course you realize, this means war." said Ino after she pushed the anvil off and reshaped herself back to normal.

"Just make sure that you leave me out of it." said Naruto.

"Believe me cubby, this is a lot bigger than you. Lucky for me, I've got plenty of well thought out and organized schemes that can't possibly fail."

With that, she took off after Sakura.

"At least she didn't kiss me like last time."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me."

Without hesitating, Ino zoomed straight back to Naruto and kissed him square on the lips before rushing off again.

"If these mask kisses keep up any further, I may have to use mouthwash for life."

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

Hinata was sitting alone near the lake, thinking to herself about her crush on Naruto. She had been wondering about whatever she could possibly do to attract Naruto's attention. For the days that have gone by, Hinata has not thought about the three previous mask incidents that took place, even though she unknowingly and unintentionally was responsible for one of them. However, she didn't even remember when she wore the mask.

"I wish there was some way I could get Naruto to notice me. Maybe I don't know what it is, or I'm just not trying hard enough. But I won't give up, that's a promise." she said to herself.

But while gazing out at the lake, she caught glimpse of something floating in the middle of the water. Feeling curious, she waited until it got closer to the land and picked it up, only to see that it was a third mask. She was somewhat confused at this ordeal. Yet, she couldn't seem to put it down as she just merely looked at it. Her subconciousness was telling her to just put it on while her brain was ordering her to get rid of it.

Her mind was starting to become conflicted as she mentally struggled to make her decision. She was almost on the verge of fainting due to the pressure. But eventually, Hinata couldn't hold back any longer and instantly slapped the mask onto her face. Within seconds, the mask started to envelope her head, and she didn't even try to pull it off. No sooner did this happen that she began twirling around in a tornado.

Within a few minutes, she then reappeared as her full figured, long haired, green faced and sexy alter ego, wearing the exact same attire as last time.

"Oh it's so good to be back after so long. I was starting to believe that Hinata had forgot me. And plus, there's a really cute blonde shinobi who's waiting for me." she said anxiously.

She soon became prepared to head off for Konoha.

"GET READY MY SWEET SHINOBI, YOUR TRUE LOVE IS COMING FOR YOU!" called out Hinata before she ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>About two hours later...<strong>

"Hehehehehe, this plan will work for sure. I assure you readers that you'll be satisfied once she's out of the picture." said Ino.

Ino had constructed a large rocket which was designed solely for the purpose of pursuing and eliminating it's intended target. Ino snickered to herself as she quietly hid in an alley, waiting for Sakura to come by.

"Once she passes along, I'll light the rocket fuse with a match and let things go on from there."

She soon perked up as she heard Sakura coming along. Once she went rushing by, Ino quickly took out a match, ignited it and lit the rocket, only for it to immediately blow up, leaving her charred.

"Okay, that didn't go as well as I thought it would."

Later on, Sakura was happily through Konoha while eating some dango that she bought earlier, however Ino was keeping a close eye on her from above on a rooftop, targeting her with a specially made boomerang.

"This is fool proof, I know it is. There's no way she'll be able to avoid this highly advanced electric boomerang I've invented. It's guaranteed to give her a real *shock*, no pun intended."

Timing her aim, Ino threw it with great accuracy. But unfortunately, the boomerang flew right past Sakura and instead had ended up flying right back at Ino, electrocuting her instead. She was then reduced to a pile of smoking ashes.

"A little bit of a slight setback. But I'm not giving up, not yet."

Meanwhile as this went on, Naruto had returned home to his house to have a calm and safe day without any further interruptions. At least for now that is.

"That was close, but as long as nothing else happens to me, everything will be alright." said Naruto while eating some freshly heated ramen.

After he had finished eating, Naruto decided to take a nap in order to relieve some trauma. But as if on cue, he suddenly heard the sound of his door being forced open. He turned around and let out a gasp of horror as he saw Hinata standing in the doorway.

"Darling, I'm home." she greeted.

"Oh no, not you again. Stay back, don't come any closer."

"Come to mama my love."

She then stretched her arms out, grabbed his shoulders and yanked him into a tight hug, following up with a big luscious kiss on the lips.

"Oh I've missed you so much. Did you miss me?"

But Naruto didn't say a word.

"Your silence only makes me love you even more. How about some cuddling?"

With some effort, Naruto squeezed his way out of her hug and rushed out through the door. Hinata merely just giggled to herself.

"I love that shinobi." she said.

In the meantime, Sakura gracefully skipped down the pathway, humming a random song to herself. Everyone that saw her had chose to keep their distance. Because of all the mischief she had caused before, most of the local villagers became afraid of her while others just avoided her.

"It feels nice to be recognized around here. Sakura was never this well known." she said to herself.

"But then again, just calling myself "The Mask" doesn't really work for me. I think from now on, I'll just refer to myself as *Saku*. Now that name really fits."

"Not for long buster." called Ino from far up ahead, who was aiming at Sakura with a large cannon.

"So long sucker."

The cannon shot out a cannonball straight towards Sakura (or Saku as she called herself), who just stood there tapping her foot patiently while whistling. She didn't even make a move the moment it reached her, exploding on contact.

"Ooh, poor girl, I knew her well." mocked Ino before she suddenly bursted out laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, OH THIS IS SO RICH, HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Re-he-he-he-eally." said Saku from behind her.

"But how did-, where did you-, you shou-, how did you do that, huh?" she asked as she glared at her.

"Now now, let's not get too feisty."

"Since I can't blow you up or electrocute you, I'll just pump you full of lead." she said as she pulled out a double-barreled shotgun from behind her back, pointing straight at her.

"Say your prayers."

But in a cartoonish fashion, Saku pulled out a giant pencil from nowhere and rubbed out the shotgun with the eraser before tossing it away.

"Come on, you don't honestly think you can outwit me, do you?"

They suddenly spotted a group of four boys nearby, which gave Ino an idea.

"Maybe not, but I can do something you couldn't possibly imitate. Step aside and let an expert handle this."

She began making her way towards the guys who were talking about whatever was on their minds. Once she had reached them, she whistled to get their attention.

"Hey boys, do you like what you see?" she asked flirtatiously while making an extremely sexy pose, following it up with a quick wink. This caused the four guys to blush and immediately fall to the ground out cold with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Beat that, missy."

"Hmm, impressive. But I've got you beat."

She then set her sights on twelve more guys nearby.

"Oh boys." she called as she blew a kiss to them, thus making them stare with interest. After that, she clasped her hands together and made a flirtatious kissy face while flickering her eyelashes, which had the guys wolf whistling before they too went out cold as well.

"Grrr, you just got lucky that time."

"Face it, you can't upstage me."

However, their little confrontation was interrupted when they noticed Naruto running straight pass them, which gave the girls some ideas.

"Excuse me, but I have some business to deal with." said Ino before rushing off.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, I SAW HIM FIRST." yelled Saku as she followed after her.

A few seconds later, Naruto had stopped by the Ramen Ichiraku to just rest for a bit after managing to escape from Hinata. But he knew she would come after him again eventually. But he was unaware that he would expect a lot more than that.

"Is something bothering you Naruto?" asked Ayame who just came out of the kitchen.

"I'm freaked out, I don't know what to do. First Sakura is wearing the mask, then Ino is somehow wearing it also, and now that same girl from before has it too, and she's after me again. Not only that, but I've been kissed at least three times."

"How could it get any worse than this?"

Naruto was just about to reply until he was grabbed by Ino, who stared lovingly into his eyes.

"Oh Naruto, sweet sweet Naruto, how long it has been since I first laid eyes on you. We are but like two angels that were meant to be together." she said with seduction.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Shh, don't speak my love, let us share this moment with a kiss."

"No, please no." he said with fear.

Just before she could even pucker up, an arm came stretching up behind Naruto and grabbed him by his arm. He was yanked out of her embrace and into the arms of Saku.

"Hello there sweetie. Aren't you happy to see me?" she greeted with affection.

"_Great, first I got wedgie, then I got kissed, I almost got a shot, I got kissed again twice, and now this happens. What am I getting myself into, a mask harem?" _

"Why are you doing this, I thought you only wanted Sasuke."

"Sasuke isn't worth it. Why waste time with pursuing him when I can just go for you instead, you're much more nicer and sweeter than him."

"Sakura, please-"

"Call me Saku, cutie."

"_This is never gonna end for me."_

"GIVE HIM BACK, HE WAS MINE." yelled an angry Ino as she yanked on Naruto's arm.

"NO HE BELONGS WITH ME."

The two began engaging in a tug-o-war as they started yanking Naruto back and forth. Naruto was unable to handle the pressure as the two girls continued to pull on his arms. His face turned red from embarrassment.

"_If this keeps on going, they're gonna break my arms off._"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DARLING NARUTO!"shouted Hinata who came dashing towards them and snatched Naruto from in between them.

"Oh great, another one. Honestly, is everyone here trying to upstage me?" asked Saku.

"Anyone who messes with my sweetie pie has to deal with me." said Hinata as she cuddled Naruto tightly against her chest.

"I AM NOT YOUR SWEETIE PIE!" yelled Naruto in protest. Though of course he was ignored.

"I'm not about to let some other big shot steal the spotlight from me." said Ino.

"I'll show you who's a big shot, both of you." she retorted before tossing Naruto aside.

"It seems to me that someone needs to be taught a valuable lesson." Saku added in.

Before anyone even realized it, the three masked females soon got into an 3-way fight which was engulfed in a fight cloud, all the while Naruto witnessed it from the side.

"This gives me the perfect chance to get out of here without them noticing." said Naruto before he went running off again.

* * *

><p><strong>Currently...<strong>

In another part of the village, Tenten was sitting alone in her house reading what looked like a magazine of some kind. For what was known, she hadn't heard much about all the tomfoolery that erupted due to the actions of "The Mask". And quite frankly, she didn't really care about it either. All that was on her mind was just having some time to herself.

More recently, Tenten had bought an unusual item from one of the shops in the village. She never bothered to even look in the bag to see what it was. Until now.

Reaching into the bag right next to her, Tenten pulled out a fourth mask.

"You know, I can't quite remember why I bought this. But there's something about it that interests me. I don't know what it is, but I think it may come in handy, somehow." said Tenten as she looked at it from the front before turning it over to look at the inside, only to be caught off guard by an eerie green glow that emitted from it. But she wasn't concerned with it at this point.

"Maybe I should try it on to see how it feels."

Taking caution, Tenten slowly lifted the mask up to her face. Since she didn't know all about the mask, she was completely unaware of it's capabilities.

The very second it touched her face, the mask suddenly came to life and started to envelope her whole head. Coming to her senses, she tried to pull it off, but to no avail. She refused to give up and continued yanking on it, but was still unable to remove it.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" yelled Tenten at the top of her lungs.

Before even having a chance to act, she started spinning in a tornado which went rushing across the room, knocking over furniture in the process before busting out the front door. She went spinning through the village, passing by various people along the way.

No sooner did she arrive at a certain spot that the tornado stopped spinning. There she witnessed the current fight going on between Saku, Ino and Hinata.

"Excuse me girls!" she called to them.

The fight cloud cleared away to show the three girls staring at her with curious looks on their faces. Tenten now had a completely different appearance. Aside from having a bright green face, the rest of her body was changed into that of a full figured woman. She had on a sleeveless red tube top with the picture of a chinese dragon on the the front, a pair of orange colored, thigh hugging shorts, and like Saku and Hinata, high heeled sandals. Another notabe change was that her hair buns had changed into long and thin pigtails.

"And who are you suppose to be?" demanded Ino.

"You can just call me, *Ten*." she said in a soft, sly tone.

"Are you trying to upstage me like these two?" asked Saku.

"No, you mistunderstand. I'm not here to upstage either of you, rather to make a suggestion."

"We're listening."

"I was thinking that instead of competing with each other, it could be a lot more effective if all of us, myself included, worked together as a team."

"A team?" asked Hinata.

"Just imagine it, with all of us as a group we'd be unstoppable. And plus, guys wouldn't be able to eyes off of us. Bad guys would be useless against the four of us."

"Hmm, I like the way you think." said Saku.

"So, what do you say girls?"

After doing some quick thinking, all three girls soon formed large, suggestive smiles on their face.

"We're in." they said in unison.

"From this day forth, I'll be known as *Hina*." said Hinata.

"As much as I enjoy being called "The Mask" ,I think I'd be better off known as *Yama*." said Ino.

"And together we'll be known as, *Team Mask*." mentioned Saku.

"Alright. Now then, what's on the agenda for today?" asked Ten.

"Hmm, let me think. Now that we're all together, what could we possibly do?"

But it didn't take long for her to think up an idea as a mischievous and cunning smirk formed on her lips.

"Girls, I do believe that it's time for us to have a whole lot of *real* fun, if you get my drift."

"Lead the way Saku." said Hina.

With that, they all got prepared to take off running.

"Make way for some mayhem, WOOHOOHOOHOO."

She then dashed off, followed shortly by her fellow comrades.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's my fourth one. Just like I promised.<strong>

**The rest of the chaos and mayhem will continue in Part 2.**

**I apologize if some of the material is a little weird. I was just trying to make as funny as possible.**

**One masked kunoichi was bad enough, now there's four.**

**Later folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Team Mask**

**Part 2**

"Is something trouble you Orochimaru?" asked Kabuto as he watched Orochimaru walk back and forth repeatedly.

"What do you suppose it could be, Kabuto!" replied Orochimaru with a bitter tone.

"I suspect this has something to do with that green faced girl?"

"Yes, that pest has caused me nothing but torment and humiliation, not to mention ruining all my well coordinated and organized plans."

"And what do you plan to do about it?"

"Destroy her once and for all. And I'll be sure that it happens."

About three minutes later, Orochimaru had summoned a group of twenty Sound ninjas.

"All of you, you must track down that green faced pest and destroy her. Do not let anyone stop you, understand?"

They all gave a nod in response.

"I will not tolerate failure from either of you. Once you find her, do whatever it takes to bring her down."

"Um, excuse me sir." said one of the ninjas who raised their hand.

"What is it?"

"What if there was a possible chance that she was listening in on this whole thing?"

"How on earth would you come to that conclusion?"

"Because she just so happens to be RIGHT HERE." said the ninja who soon pulled off his own head to reveal Saku, whom was disguised the whole time.

"YOU AGAIN!" yelled Orochimaru.

"Aw, you do remember me. That's so sweet, I feel warm and fuzzy inside." she cooed as she removed the rest of her disguise, reappearing in her current attire.

"GET HER, NOW!"

The Sound ninjas all surrounded Saku, who just stood there whistling to herself like she did earlier with Ino. Little did they know that they were in for the surprise of a lifetime.

"Girls, if you please." said Saku while snapping her fingers.

"There's no one else with you, you're completely trapped." said one of the Sound ninjas

"Yoo hoo, over here boys." called a soft, flirtatious voice from the side.

They all turned their attention towards the source of the voice to come upon the sight of two sexy looking girls dressed in scanty looking, red bellydancing costumes. However, their faces were concealed from view by masks, with only their eyes being visble. As they danced, the Sound ninjas could only stand there watching with surprise and interest, much to the outrage of Orochimaru.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING, THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR A SIDESHOW." yelled Orochimaru.

"Oh what's the matter Orochimaru, can't your friends have a little eye candy once in a while?" asked Saku from behind him.

He turned around to face her, only to see she wasn't there.

"Where are you?"

"Here I am cubby." said Saku who popped up out of his shirt.

"GET OUT OF THERE."

"Aw you're such a rascal when you're mad."

"I SAID GET OUT OF THERE." he yelled again as he grasped her tightly by the throat, making her eyes bulge as he yanked her out.

"Okay...okay...I get the point." she said with a strained voice.

"You've ruined my plans for the last time, and now I'm going to destroy you myself."

"Oh you don't want to do that to sweet little me, Orochi."

"Don't play games with me."

"How about we make a deal?"

"How about I just get rid of you?" he threatened as he pulled out a kunai.

"Hmm, I don't think that will be necessary."

"And why is that?"

"You're about to find out."

Then someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir." said a voice from behind him. He turned his head around to find Yama standing right behind him.

"What, another one!"

"Ooh, feisty one. Could I interest you in some fresh made goodies?" offered Yama as she pulled out an assortment of various treats.

"No!"

"How about some cookies?"

"No!"

"Biscuits?"

"No!"

"Cupcakes?"

"No!"

"Muffins,Apple Pie,Chocolate Cake,Donuts,Cinnamon Rolls,Banana Bread, Cherry Pie?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT."

"I can keep this up all day you know."

"KABUTO, DISPOSE OF THIS PEST IMMEDIATELY."

"As you wish." said Kabuto.

But the second she saw him coming, an idea popped into Yama's mind which caused her to smile with intention. She soon disappeared from sight, leaving Kabuto puzzled about what she was up to.

"Where did she go?" he wondered while looking around.

"I'm right beside you, big boy." said Yama with a seductive voice as she appeared near him with her arms wrapped around him.

"You know Kabuto, I've always had a thing for guys like you. You're so smart,cunning, handsome and not to mention, ooh so sexy." she said while playfully caressing his cheek.

"If you really think your charms are going to work on me, you're wasting your time."

"Oh, playing hard to get. Well I've got a way to change that."

Before he even had a chance to act, she dipped him back, puckered her lips and planted a big, passionate kiss on a shocked Kabuto. After a while, she broke the kiss with the sound of a *pop* as their lips separated, leaving him standing still like a statue before he fell to the ground and blacked out.

"I have that kind of effect on a lot of men." she said while licking her lips.

Orochimaru could only groan in anger at the sight of this. However, he failed to notice that Saku had already slipped out of his grasp. The moment he looked over at his minions, he saw that they were all out cold due to being aroused by the two bellydancers they were watching.

"Grrr, this has gone on long enough. I'll get rid of these other pests myself once I'm done with-"

But when he turned to face Saku, he saw that she was replaced by a fake dummy lookalike with a lit fuse in it's head. It soon exploded in his face, leaving him covered in smoke and ashes.

"Oooh, now that's what I call going out with a bang." said Saku.

"That wasn't so bad." said Yama giving her a high five.

"Nice work girls. You really gave them a show."

"Nothing a little entertainment couldn't fix." said Hina as she and Ten changed back to their original clothing.

"Well Orochimaru, it was fun playing with you and all. But me and my girls have to get going. If you ever need us, just give us a call." said Ten.

"SOMEBODY STOP US, HAHAHAHAHAHA." yelled all four girls before zooming away.

"I...hate...them so much." groaned Orochimaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

It was 8 o'clock at night and the village was usually quiet at this hour. Rather than going to bed, Naruto decided to go out for a nighttime walk. But he was unaware that tonight was a bad time for him to be out and about all by himself.

Eventually, he came across what looked like some sort of club/karaoke bar called the "Konoha Hangout". Feeling curious, he decided to check it out for himself. He saw a sign on the door that read "Ages 13 and older allowed". Lucky for him, he was 13.

After making his way in, he saw the place was filled with teenagers and adults alike, plus he spotted a girl up on a stage singing a song from a karaoke machine. He even saw Jiraiya nearby at a counter talking to three women who seemed like they were laughing at his jokes.

"Hehe, that Pervy Sage never ceases to surprise me." said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, over here." said a voice from nearby.

He looked over in the left direction to see Kiba and Sasuke sitting at a table drinking some soda. Deciding to join them, Naruto walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect to see you here, especially you Sasuke."

"Don't push it, I only chose to come here because I was bored." said Sasuke.

"So how was your day Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"Nothing but an endless nightmare. For the past few hours I was constantly harassed by Sakura since she was wearing the mask. Not only that, but Ino somehow got a mask too. And to top it off, the same girl who previously chased me around the village before is also wearing a mask. I don't know how much more I can take."

"Like I care." commented Sasuke.

"Well, I gotta say that I feel sorry for you Naruto. I never knew you had that problem."

"What does it matter anyway, no matter what I did, I just couldn't get away from them. God I hope they don't show up here."

"Well I don't think you should get your hopes up."

"Why?"

"Because one of your nightmares just walked in."

Naruto formed a look of shock on his face as he spotted Saku standing at the entrance looking around the place with interest. In an attempt to avoid being noticed, Naruto turned away and sunk down in his seat.

"Hmm, well this is a good looking place. And is that karaoke that I hear, I surely hope so." said Saku as she went walking throughout the club, earning looks of interest from various guys, while at the same time getting looks of jealously from the girls.

At this point, the moment she laid eyes on Naruto, while at the same time noticing the karaoke machine on the stage, an idea came to mind.

"I got it, I'll just sing a loving song to impress Naruto. And once I've softened him up, then I'll move in for some big time SMOOCHING. Ooh, I'm such a genius."

She twirled her way to the stage, reappearing in a low cut, thigh level,strapless, orange colored dress.

"Hey, I'm not finished yet." said the girl who was currently on stage.

"You are now, get lost missy." retorted Saku before bumping her off the stage.

"Now then, I'd like to dedicate this song to a very cute and oh so handsome shinobi in this club tonight. And he's sitting somewhere in the crowd right now."

"Don't say my name, please don't say my name." muttered Naruto.

"And his name is...Naruto Uzumaki." she said with a dreamy tone.

"Somebody please knock me out."

"Come on Naruto, stop being so dramatic. After all, you always wanted Sakura to like you, and now she does."

"I like Sakura better without the mask entirely. She's too crazy when she wears it."

"Sorry, but this is just how I write the story. Alright, back to the story."

Pretty soon when the music started playing, Saku began to sing.

_I wanna be loved by you_

_Just you and nobody else but you_

_I wanna be loved by you alone_

_pooh pooh bee doo!_

_I wanna be kissed by you_

_Just you and nobody else but you_

_I wanna be kissed by you alone_

_I couldn't aspire_

_To anything higher _

_That to fill the desire_

_To make you my own_

_paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dom, poooo!_

While the music went on, Saku began to dance her way off the stage and across the room, moving towards the object of her affection. As she did, she decided to have a little fun by making flirtatious gestures at the guys, earning wolf whistles and love struck stares in response. She even occasionally blew kisses and flickered her eyelashes as well. The very moment she had reached Naruto, she leaned up over his table, coming face to face with frightened and blushing shinobi. Naruto had also noticed that Kiba and Sasuke were long gone. He didn't even say a word as she stroked his cheek and stared lovingly into his eyes before sitting on his lap, all the while giving him a full view of her chest, making him blush even more. She then resumed her singing.

_I wanna be loved by you_

_Just you and nobody else but you_

_I wanna be loved by you alone_

_I couldn't aspire_

_To anything higher_

_Than to fill the desire_

_To make you my own_

_paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dum, pooooo!_

_I wanna be loved by you_

_Just you and nobody else but you_

_I wanna be loved by you alone_

_paah-deeedle-eedeedle-eedeedle-eedum,_  
><em>poo pooo beee dooo!<em>

The entire club erupted with loud applause and cheering at Saku's incredibly outstanding performance. It was like she had blown everyone away with her charms and wonderful singing. Naruto however had remained completely unchanged.

"So what did you think of that baby?" she asked.

"Uh,uh,um,uh,uh,uh,um." stuttered Naruto.

"I'll just take that as your way of saying you loved it."

After putting the microphone aside, she then cupped his face in her hands.

"Pucker up precious."

Naruto was just about to protest before Saku pressed her green lips against his in a kiss. His eyes were still wide open at the moment, but they slowly started to close as he began to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Various people looked on with surprise and excitement, with a few of them taking pictures of the kiss with cameras.

After a while of kissing, Saku finally broke it.

"Now that's what I call a major smooch, am I right readers? Hmm, I thought so."

However, when she looked at Naruto, he had a rather soft facial expression, with a small smile to go with it.

"He wants me, I knew it."

But suddenly he disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

"Oooh, he put a Shadow Clone in his place. Very sneaky, I might say."

The real Naruto was currently on his way back home after having managed to slip out of the club unnoticed by Saku.

"That was really close, if I hadn't thought of replacing myself with a Shadow Clone, she would have kissed me for sure."

He took a shortcut through an alley, but kept a close eye out to make sure that he was safe. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he exited the alley and ran the rest of the way home.

When he arrived at his house, Naruto unlocked the door and walked inside. After eating some ramen for dinner, taking a shower and changing into his pajamas, Naruto then climbed into bed.

"All I need to do is get some rest, and everything should be alright." he said to himself before drifting off to sleep. However, he had no idea that he was being watched from outside his window by Saku, Yama, Hina and Ten with red hearts in their eyes.

"*sigh* He's so dreamy." they all said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>

It was the crack of dawn in the Hidden Leaf Village as the sun shined in the sky. Villagers were already out and about engaging in their daily activities.

Naruto awoke with a yawn as he turned off the alarm on his clock and sat up in bed while rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. But the moment he opened them, he found himself staring into the eyes of four, green faced girls all at once.

"Good morning Naruto." they greeted.

"Now there's four of you, this has to be a dream." said Naruto with disbelief.

"Oh really, if this were a dream, then maybe we couldn't do this." said Hina

"Do what?"

"FOUR WAY MORNING SMOOCHING."

Naruto didn't have time to act, as they each planted a big kiss on his lips simultaneously. Naruto wiped his mouth immediately afterwards.

"Ew, that's just absolutely disgusting."

"Oh don't be like that cubby, we know you liked it." said Yama.

"I did not."

"And you know something else." said Saku.

"No, what is it?"

"Me and the others here have been thinking about how much we enjoy your company. So now we've come to a decision."

"Which is?"

"You're our number one favorite shinobi of all time. And from now on, we'll be coming around a lot more often than usual."

"W-w-w-w-what?"

"Awww, we knew you'd be happy. Alright everybody, group hug."

They all embraced Naruto in a big group hug, while he himself made a look of disdain and fear.

"I'm never gonna be safe, never again." he said to himself.

About a few minutes later, Team Mask had made their way to the Hokage Residence to speak with Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. Though however, they would be in for a lot more than they expect.

"Greetings Lady Tsunade, me and my three teammates here have come here to talk about something." mentioned Saku.

"Yes, I heard about how you all decided to form a group called Team Mask." said Tsunade who had her back turned to them, looking out the window.

"Hmm, very observant. So anyway, what do you think?"

"What do I think?, four green faced girls causing trouble around my village, playing pranks on the villagers, seducing boys. I think that is unwanted and unacceptable, I will not allow it."

Looks of horror formed on their faces after what they just heard. The Hokage didn't approve of their decision, something which left them shocked.

"Alas, I see. Well then, I guess there's nothing we can do to change your-"

"PSYCH, HA HA HA." she yelled while turning around to show a lime green face with a large cartoon grin, revealing that Tsunade herself was also wearing a mask the whole time.

"Oh Lady Tsunade, you're a sneaky woman, very impressive. You know, we could learn a thing or two from you." commented Yama.

"Just call me Tsuna. And trust me, you have not lived until you've seen the tricks I can do, I guarantee that. Why just about ten minutes ago I even gave Jiraiya a real scare, if you get my drift."

"I like the way you think."

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind teaching us some of your skills?" requested Ten.

"Well, I don't know if I have the time. I am pretty busy at the moment." she replied.

"Come on, we'd really appreciate it. It might come in handy for us if Naruto is impressed." said Hina.

"Impress Naruto,you should have said so before. If you wanna impress a boy, I've got the requirements you seek. Besides that, I also have some mischievous schemes that couldn't possibly fail."

"We're listening."

"Sorry readers, this is private information. You'll have to be patient and just wait." said Tsuna.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's Chapter 2. <strong>

**I hope you enjoy it, I worked really hard to make this chapter.**

**You didn't know there was gonna be a fifth mask wearer near the end, because I didn't say there was. Well now you know.**

**There will be a lot more tomfoolery and mischief in the next chapter. I promise you-**

**?: HEY YOSHI 2.1**

**Me: Who's in here?**

**?: It's me Saku.**

**Me: How did you get in here?**

**Saku: I've got the power to be anywhere I want, remember?**

**Me: Oh yeah, that's right. But why are you here?**

**Saku: To show how much I appreciate you for your hard work to make this happen.**

**Me: And how are you gonna do that?**

**Saku: With a big, luscious kiss.**

**Me: Now wait a minute Saku, let's talk about this.**

**Saku: Nonsense, now pucker up.**

**(Saku grabs me in a tight embrace and plants a passionate kiss on my lips, which lasts for a few seconds before she ends it with the sound of a cartoonish *pop*, afterwards I fall to the floor)**

**Saku: AWWOOOOOOGGGAAAA, WHAT A KISS.**

**(She looks down and sees that I'm knocked out)**

**Saku: Whoopsie, silly me. Anyways readers, tune in next time for the third chapter. And remember, Yoshi 2.1 is the guy who made it possible. Later folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Team Mask**

**Part 3**

"Here you go Naruto, a fresh bowl of barbecue ramen on the house." said Ayame while presenting Naruto with some ramen.

"Thanks." replied Naruto with an unexcited tone.

"What's wrong, you're usually happy when you come to the Ramen Ichiraku."

"I know. But lately I haven't been feeling as happy as usual because of a certain problem I'm having."

"A Mask problem I presume?"

"Yeah, like always. And to top it all off, now there's four of them."

"Oh you poor thing. I wish I could help."

"And you know what's even worse?"

"What is it?"

"As of today, I'm now officially their number one favorite shinobi. They even said they would come around me more than they usually do."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Well, at least I can enjoy some ramen to pass the time."

Picking up a pair of chopsticks, Naruto started to chow down. As he did, he actually began to calm down.

"Hi Naruto." said a familiar voice.

Despite being hesitant, Naruto slowly turned his head around to look at Sakura standing behind him. Only this time she wasn't wearing the mask, which made him sigh with relief.

"Oh, hi Sakura. It's nice to see you without the mask on for once."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry about causing you so many problems, but you know I can't help it when I wear the mask." said Sakura.

"Yeah, I know. The minute you put it on, you turn into a wild, wacky and mischievous prankster. Not to mention that you've been popping up around me frequently."

"Whoa, now let's not go there. That's different." she said in defense.

"Come on, you know deep down that you like me as more than-"

"Don't push it, moron."

"Admit it, you know it's-"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Okay, no need to threaten me."

"Good. But let's just get something straight, this doesn't mean that I have feelings for you just because of what the mask does. My opinion on you hasn't changed entirely."

"I get the point already, there's no need to rub it in."

Many hours later, Sakura had went walking through the village, having decided to take a break from using the mask. She kept thinking long and hard about all the wacky things her alter ego, Saku had pulled off. Part of her felt relieved to just have fun and play pranks, while at the same time she felt guilty about how many people she had tormented with her antics.

But of course, that didn't mean she would give it up.

"I know that wearing the mask is fun and all, but now I'm starting to think that maybe my actions are getting a little out of control." she said to herself.

"Oh brother, I knew that it was obvious you'd say something like that." said a voice which sounded a lot like hers, only more goofy and cartoonish.

"Who said that, where are you?" she demanded while looking around.

"I'm right behind you."

Sakura turned around, only for her eyes to widen with shock and disbelief as she came face to face with none other than her green faced, sexy looking alter ego, Saku, who was standing right in front of her, with a big smile and everything.

"Hiya cubby." greeted Saku.

"Wait a minute, how is this happening. How are you even here, am I dreaming?"

"Oh ho ho, this is no dream missy. I'm actually just a physical manifesitation of your real self."

"My real self?"

"As in, your *wild side*."

"This is unbelievable."

"Come on, it's like looking in a mirror."

"I can't believe that this is what I actually look like with the mask on."

"Why so surprised, you should be happy with all the things I've been doing."

"From what I've noticed, all you've done is make a big mess." said Sakura angrily.

"Really, and how exactly have I been making, how you say, a big mess?"

"For one, you and your screwy antics are rubbing people the wrong way. Honestly, playing pranks, giving people wedgies, seducing boys. It's all completely irrelevant and unpleasant."

"Ooh, you're quite the critical one. However, I wouldn't say that about Naruto though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well while you're always busy drooling over Sasuke so much, I on the other hand have been able to see Naruto for the cutie he truly is, something which you fail to realize."

"You've been trying to seduce Naruto?"

"You bet I have, and so far he's actually starting to soften up. Ooh, my heart is still tingling with joy from the wonderful kiss we shared." said Saku with glee.

"YOU KISSED HIM?"

"Oh yes. More than once to be exact. Plus I should point out that he has the softest lips I've ever kissed."

"Oh my god, I can't believe you."

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud. It's actually worth while, you should try it."

"I can't understand how you'd be in love with that idiot."

"He may be an idiot to you, but to me he's my knight in shining armor."

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You might as well face facts missy. All of your thoughts and desires have now been unleashed thanks to me. But I should inform you, I'll be coming around a lot more often than normal." she said with a scheming grin.

"You don't mean that." said Sakura.

"Ooh, but I do. Things are gonna get pretty interesting from now on. Bye bye for now."

With that, she soon disappeared into thin air, leaving a shocked and confused Sakura standing there with her mouth open.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight hours later at night...<strong>

Sakura was back at home, looking up at the ceiling from her bed. She was still thinking about what had happened earlier, how she had an unusual encounter with her masked counterpart. It all seemed like an illusion to her, even though it clearly wasn't, but she still had no idea how it would even happen.

She turned her head to look over at the mask, which was laying on top of the dresser next to her full view mirror. Getting up off the bed, she walked over to the mask and picked it up. She then stood in front of the mirror and looked at it face to face.

"I don't understand, I really don't. Could that have been some kind of mask induced side effect?" she wondered.

She soon looked up from the mask to stare into the mirror, only to nearly jump back in shock when she noticed her reflection had the exact same cartoonish facial expression as her alter ego. She briefly turned away from the mirror before looking again to see that her face was normal.

"What was that about?"

She looked back down at the mask in her hands.

"Maybe I should stop wearing the mask for awhile, take a break for once. All the time I've spent wearing it is fun and all, but even a girl like me could use some relaxation for every now and then. Not to mention the very thought of actually being in love with Naruto, it's just wrong, ugh."

But as she went to put the mask back on the dresser, she ended up tripping and falling onto the floor, accidently tossing it into the air as a result. However, she was unable to catch it in time as it fell straight onto her face. The mask wasted no time in enveloping her head, and soon she began spinning in a mini tornado, knocking over various objects and even pulling the blanket, sheets and pillow off her bed. She went twirling down the stairs and stopped in the middle of the living room, where the spinning came to an end, with Saku now standing in it's place.

"Oh yeah baby, it's time for this girl to go out for nighttime fun." said Saku with enthusiasm.

She then went dashing out the door and started leaping across rooftops until she reached the edge of a building.

"I wonder what Naruto is up to. It wouldn't hurt to check in on him, see how he's doing. Perhaps we could talk, or even cuddle, maybe snuggle, and to top it off, we could even make out until dawn. Then again, maybe I'd be coming on a little too strong for his tastes. But hey, what do I know, he'll get used to it."

At the last minute, Saku had realized that she was now standing in the middle of the air. She didn't have time to act as she began falling out of the sky.

"WOOOHOOHOOHOOHOO." she yelled as she fell. She slammed onto the ground with the sound of a cartoonish splat. Saku then peeled herself up off the ground, leaving her as flat as the ground itself.

"Perhaps maybe I'll have to look where I'm going next time."

She quickly restored herself to full shape and soon got ready to head off for her intended destination.

"Ready or not my sweet little honeydew, Saku is coming for you."

After that, she rushed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

Yama and Ten had made their way towards the Konoha Hangout after hearing about it from Saku. They were both in the mood for some fun tonight, and there was no way they would pass the opportunity. They knew that nighttime was the best time for when the club was filled with loads of guys. And their questions were answered the moment they walked in.

"Well my friend, it's time for the two of us to get in on some love." said Yama.

"Too bad Hina couldn't join us since she had some *personal matters* to attend to." said Ten.

"True, very true. But now, it's showtime."

Yama slowly advanced toward the first guy who was up at the counter. With a mischievous smile, she seductively tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Once he had turned his head to look at her, she immediately surprised him with a big kiss to the lips, which soon led to them making out.

Ten decided to try a different approach by performing all sorts of flirtatious gestures around every guy she went near, going so far as to kiss a few of them, leaving them with happy smiles on their faces while they were out cold.

"Hehehehehe, I think my charms are wearing them down. Lucky me." she said.

Meanwhile Yama, who had recently finished her make out session, moved on to two more guys at a table drinking some soda. She cast a wink at one guy before rubbing the cheek of the other before placing a kiss from both of their cheeks, which made them blush.

"I tend to make all guys blush with passion."

Throughout the whole night, both girls continued to seduce their way into the hearts of various guys, earning wolf whistles and stares in response, as well as sexy compliments.

"This is gonna be a night to remember." said Yama.

"I agree." said Ten.

"It really makes me wonder what Saku is up to."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"It felt nice to see Sakura without the mask. So far, today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I just hope that tonight it'll stay like that." said Naruto who was sitting on his couch at home watching TV.

Of course, little did he know that a certain someone was heading towards his house at a fast pace.

Deciding that he was hungry, Naruto got up off the couch and went to the kitchen and grabbed some ramen out of the refrigerator. He placed it in the microwave and put it on three minutes for it to heat up. But just as he was about to go back in the living room, he heard a loud female voice calling to him from outside.

"OH NARUUUUTTTTOOO, YOUR SWEET CHERRY BLOSSOM IS COMING FOR YOOOUUUUU!"

"Oh no, not now. I've gotta hide before she gets here. But where?" wondered a panicking Naruto.

He looked all around for a place to hide. As a last resort, Naruto decided to hide in the refrigerator.

Within minutes, Saku came bursting in through the front door.

"At last we meet again my blonded haired shi-nobi ." she said before noticing that Naruto was nowhere in the living room.

"Hey, where is he?" she wondered while scratching her head. But soon she got an idea.

"Hmm, looks like I'll have to do some searching, won't I?"

She then began searching for Naruto throughout the whole place. She looked the in closet, behind the couch, under the bed, and in the bathroom. She also went in the kitchen and tried looking in the cabinets, under the sink and in the oven. But she still couldn't find him. However, she wasn't about to give up now.

"Gee, I wonder where he may be. He couldn't have possibly ran off before I got here, I know he's around somewhere."

At this point, she thought of something as a smile formed on her face.

"So be it. I guess he's not here, I might as well leave."

Getting into running position, Saku darted out of the kitchen and out the front door, closing it soon after.

Naruto peeked his head out of the refrigerator to check if the coast was clear. Once he was sure, he then climbed out, sighing with relief.

"Now that was really close. At least she's gone." said Naruto.

"Well now I wouldn't say that." said Saku who appeared behind him, causing Naruto to jump back in terror.

"Wha-, but I thought you left."

"You silly shinobi, I can be anywhere I want. It's all a matter of cartoon physics, you know."

Naruto tried to run, but Saku tripped him and made him fall onto the couch, followed by Saku plopping down next to him. She then scooped him up into her arms and snuggled him.

"Isn't this romantic Naruto?" she cooed.

"You're...squeezing me...too hard." Naruto said with a strained tone.

"Hahaha, and you're making me blush."

"Please, let me go."

"Not without a kissy kiss."

"W-w-w-what!"

"I can't help it cubby. I've grown addicted to your soft, sweet lips. Pucker up cupcake."

Naruto could only look on as Saku leaned her green face towards his, with her lips puckered and her eyes closed. Realizing he had no choice, he reluctantly complied as he allowed their lips to connect. But however, rather than reacting with shock, instead he found himself returning the affection as his eyes drifted shut. When he felt her grip loosen, instead of slipping out of it, he placed his arms around her and held her closer.

Saku could feel herself literally heating up with passion from the kiss. As soon as it ended, she reacted with the utmost glee to the point where she started running on the walls and bouncing on the ceilings before rocketing out the window and up into the sky, exploding into a display of heart shaped fireworks. She then zoomed back in through the window landed with a split.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO, AWWWOOOOOGGGGAAA. WHAT A KISS." she squealed.

She then leaped onto Naruto's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How about laying another one on me big boy?"

Naruto responded with a sly smile.

"It's your choice, Saku." he said.

"Aww you're such a sweetheart. Sakura may not have fallen for you, but I have."

With that, she engaged him in another kiss as she pushed him down on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...<strong>

"Oh Tsuna, we're back." said Saku as she and the rest of Team Mask entered the Hokage office.

"Well well, judging from your smiles, something tells me that you all had a good time yesterday." mentioned Tsuna.

"You can say that again. Ten and I had a blast at the Konoha Hangout last night. We had guys all over us." said Yama.

"I on the other hand also had some fun of my own. In fact, this was a type of fun that I'll never forget about." said Hina while showing off a photo of Hiashi and Neji both tied up to chairs with their faces painted like clowns. She presented a second photo which showed her hitting them with pies as well, followed by a third photo of her spraying them with a water hose.

"As for me, I paid a little visit to Naruto's place, and we shared a kiss like never before. Oh, what a moment it was." explained Saku with a swooning tone while clasping her hands together.

"What a showoff." said Ten.

"Don't be like that, you're just jealous because I was able to spend time with our favorite shinobi."

"Hmm, I must say that I am quite impressed with you all. It seems that the things I taught you really helped." commented Tsuna.

"Thank you." they all replied.

2 hours later, the four masked females went out for a nice walk through the Hidden Leaf village, each of them hoping to come across Naruto at some point. Luckily for them, he was found nearby exiting the Ramen Ichiraku. They eagerly rushed up to him, but this time he didn't even try to run away or get scared like usual. Instead, he smiled.

"Hello girls." he greeted.

"Hello Naruto." they greeted back.

"Listen, this may sound weird. But I'm actually happy to see you, because I've got something to say."

"We're listening." said Hina.

"I know that for the last several days, all I've ever done is run away from you. But the reason why is because I was just really scared and embarrassed at first. I wasn't initially used to all the attention you were giving me, but after doing some thinking, I've decided that maybe you four aren't as crazy as I thought." he explained.

"Oh my gosh, are you saying that you like us?" asked Yama with glee.

"Yeah, basically. And maybe if you don't act so screwy all the time, then possibly I might consider spending more time with you."

"Really!" asked an excited Saku.

Naruto nodded.

"Oh Naruto." said all four girls before they proceeded to advance on him.

"Whoa, take it easy. There's no need for that."

"Come here sweetie!"

Naruto was soon grabbed and pulled into a four way hug, followed by being smothered with endless, affectionate kisses. After releasing him, Naruto's entire face was completely covered with kisses. With a goofy and dreamy smile on his face, he chuckled sheepishly before he fell to the ground and went out cold.

"I...love...you...Team Mask." he muttered.

"And we love you too, Naruto Uzumaki." said Ten.

"Hmm, well if it isn't Team Mask. At last we finally meet." said a rather different female voice.

The four of them all turned around to see what appeared to be another green faced girl standing about 5 feet away from them, leaning against a wall. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, with some matching black jean shorts and black high heels. She also had black hair which was tied up in a waist length ponytail.

"Hmm, lookie here girls. It appears that we've got some new company." said Saku.

"Hahahaha. You girls have no idea who you're up against. Team Mask, prepare to meet your match, for I am known as Tsuchi." said the newcomer.

"Alright then, so be it."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is up.<strong>

**Well, it looks like Naruto has finally gotten used to Team Mask. And to top things off, there's a new green faced girl named Tsuchi in town, and she's challenging Saku and her team. It seems that Team Mask has now met their main rival.**

**And plus, due to Sakura's constant use of the mask, now somehow her wacky alter ego Saku can manifest herself as her so called "wild side" whenever she wants to. But they're will be more to it than that. The same thing will happen to Ino, Hinata and Tenten later on in the story.**

**If this stuff is weird and unusual, then I sincerely apologize.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
